The Ridonculous Race Everything!
by Gabe The Animated
Summary: 18 teams from all walks of life participate in the most anticipated race yet! The winner will receive a million dollars or whatever their currency is. Watch and see action, romance, friendships, alliances, and backstabbing people who don't give a thing about everyone else! Inspired by TheMasterKat and UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.
1. Hello out there!

Hello everyone! Gabe here and I'm about to write my own take of the Ridonculous Race. For those who happened to see this, leave a comment in the reviews section or pm me for the characters that you want to see in this fanfic and from what show they originate.

Rules:

-It can be from a video game, cartoon series and animated movies.

-The two people that you suggested has to come from the **same** place.

-I'm going to get fifteen suggested partners from you guys. The last four would be coming from me. :)

-You can add two or more partners. The more the merrier.

Have fun! Stay tuned for more updates.

Gabe gone!

* * *

UPDATE: Make sure you log in first before commenting your team so that I can confirm that these are the teams you want to see in this story.

Also, there are some people who kinda abuse the guest reviews to vote for the same team that they chose already. No hard feelings.


	2. The teams so far

Hello again! I wouldn't expect that this story would be reviewed after a few hours! So anyways, after a few days, here's what I got so far.

(TAWOGfan2000) Nicole and Richard Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball

(TheMasterKat) Yusei and Crow from Yu-gi-oh 5D's

(Gage The Hedgehog) Sonic and Tails from the Sonic franchise

(Aegis Luna) Hiro Hamada and Baymax from Big Hero 6

(Aegis Luna) Robin and Chrom from Fire Emblem

(guest AA77) Billy and Mandy from Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy

(sdgeek2003) Link and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda

Please note that this list is not final and may be subject to change without prior notice. Continue to review and PM for more amazing suggestions for the teams that you want to see. See you guys soon!

Gabe gone!


	3. The Final List

Hey Guys, It's been awhile and I decided that I should show you the final list. Sorry about that. Where I am, I'm reviewing for my finals and I didn't see an opportunity to properly make my first chapter.

Anyways, here it is:

1\. (TAWOGfan2000) Nicole and Richard watterson from amazing world of gumball

2\. (TheMasterKat) Yusei and Crow from yu-gi-oh 5d's

3\. (Gage The Hedgehog) Sonic and Tails from the sonic franchise

4\. (Aegis Luna) Robin and Chrom from fire emblem awakening

5\. (guest AA77) Billy and Mandy from grim adventures of Billy and Mandy

6\. (guest AA77) Yzma and Kronk from emperor's new groove

7\. (sdgeek2003) Link and Zelda from the legend of Zelda franchise

8\. (guest) panda and ice bear from we bare bears

9\. (ITmaster) Ruby and Yang from RWBY

10\. (ITmaster) Kim and Ron from Kim Possible

11\. (guest, guest Deathprincex12) Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show

12\. (guest, ITmaster) Antonio and Margo from despicable me 2

13\. (Aegis Luna) Hiro Hamada and Baymax from big hero 6

14\. (guest Double-Bang, guest SAM-MOO-RHAI) Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk from my little pony: rainbow rocks

15\. (guest PantherClaw) Michelangelo and Donatello from TMNT

The last three are my own personal picks:

16\. Alya and Nino from miraculous ladybug

17\. Papyrus and Undyne from Undertale

18\. Steven and Connie from steven universe

Now, to tell you guys, this is my first story and I might make a mistake while making this story. So if you want to help me with the story, please pm me. Any form of help would be appreciated. So thank you for your patience and see you guys, hopefully, soon

Gabe gone!


	4. Intros, Rules, and Begin!

"Seattle, Washington. The place where the coffee is hot, and the weather is cold." The host said. "And it gets better. Soon, behind the starting line, 18 teams from different TV shows, video games, and movies from all walks of life, will pit each other once again in a race around the world. There will be challenges, test of will, drama, love, and a lot of broken dreams that we'll see, in a race where they'll have to fight to the death, but without the dying part, 'cause let's face it, no one wants to get sued when that happens. Anyways, I'm Don, and this is… the RIDONCULOUS RACE EVERYTHING!"

As Don do his signature smile, with his teeth glistening to the camera, the scene transitioned to a montage of several landmarks around the world and the teams that are going to compete. The intro ends with the title card that reads "THE RIDONCULOUS RACE EVERYTHING!"

After the intro ended, Don walked in. "Welcome again to the Ridonculous Race, where 18 teams are getting ready to race around the world, tackle challenges, and eventually win a million dollars. Now, without further ado, let's introduce our first team."

After that, the scene moved to the first team sitting in a bus. Both of them are turtles and are armed. One has a pair of nun-chucks while the other one has a Bo staff.

"Donatello and Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Ninja Turtles"

* * *

 **"Oh yeah! This is awesome!" Michelangelo said as he's excited. "I can't wait to get this thing started, we get to travel around the world, and, if we can get the million dollars, maybe we can treat ourselves to a whole pile of pizza, and maybe we could..."**

 **"That is, if we win the race..." Donatello interrupted "...and besides, this is going to be hard, so I need you to plan this one on how to win this."**

 **"Oh we got a plan alright." Mikey replied "We plan to win!"**

* * *

"Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show, Park Buddies."

* * *

 **"It's so good to be away from the park sometimes, especially if it's for a million bucks." Mordecai said.**

 **"Yeah, man." Rigby replied. "I mean, this job's killing me, especially on leaf raking duty."**

 **Mordecai then said "Totally. I'm telling you, we got this right in the bag."**

 **Then they both high-five each other and yelled "Wooooaaaaaaaahhhhh!"**

* * *

"Nicole and Richard Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, The Wattersons."

* * *

 **"It's so nice to be here in this competition." Nicole said nicely "I hope we can win this competition and make new friends along the way."**

 **"Well actually, you said that you'll crush the competition, break the team's spirit and their bones and take a million dollars right from their hands."**

 **Then Nicole got up and, with a rage filling up her face, said "I will make sure that the teams will _never_ even walk, much less race in their puny, short lives." After which she suddenly stormed out of the confession room, banging the door as she closed it.**

 **After she left, Richard looked into the camera and said "At least I don't have to do much in the race."**

* * *

"Panda and Ice Bear from We Bare Bears, City Bears."

* * *

 **In the confession room, Panda can be seen texting around with his phone while Ice Bear just simply stares at the camera.**

 **"OMG, I'm now in the ridonculous race!" Panda said out loud as he was updating his post then took a selfie with Ice Bear. "Wish us luck internet!"**

 **"Ice Bear wants to win." Ice Bear said.**

 **Panda then said "See guys! Even Ice Bear is excited!"**

* * *

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower from the Sonic Franchise, Hedgehog and Fox."

* * *

 **"Well, it seems like a waste of time to me. It looks like I could finish this race in a few minutes, tops." Sonic replied as if he had done this before, which in reality, he didn't.**

 **"It seems to be like a good way to test our skills, and I could use the money to buy more equipment. But Sonic, you should really be careful about what you are saying. This isn't as easy as you might think." Tails said.**

 **"Stop worrying about it, save it for the competitors, for we are going to win this thing, that's for sure."**

 **Sonic answered back, as he continued boasting around.**

 **"Sure, if you say so..." said Tails, feeling defeated.**

* * *

"Yzma and Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove, Potions of Evil"

* * *

 **"Kronk, are you sure you brought everything that we need?" Yzma asked**

 **"Yeah, I already checked all of the baggage back at the hotel, I even brought my stuffed bear, just for the sleepless nights."**

 **"No Kronk, I mean all of our 'Other stuff' that we need for the competition!" Yzma got annoyed a little as she answered.**

 **"Yes, I already made an inventory of all the things that we need. Anyways, why do we need those things again?" Kronk continued "Well, then again, this is a race, and we must win, so to win the race, we must race to win, so that when we won the race, we won. But hey, at least we'll get to know the others well. Am I right?"**

 **Yzma facepalmed at Kronk's 'Wisdom'...**

* * *

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable from Kim Possible, The Spy Couple."

* * *

 **"It's been a while since we did something adventurous in a long time, I just wanted to get into the action and enjoy this while it lasts, but not too much as to scare me out." Ron said in anticipation, with a mixture of fear running through his face.**

 **"Ron, for the last time, this isn't going to be too dangerous, I'm gonna be with you all the way and there's no way anyone's gonna stop us anytime soon." Kim calmly told Ron.**

 **"And I'll be helping you with everything I got. Gooo... Team Kim!" Ron said before finally going back to his usual self.**

 **Kim reminded "You don't have to make it obvious you know."**

* * *

"Papyrus and Undyne from Undertale, Monster Guards"

* * *

 **"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEREBY DECLARE THAT THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE." Papyrus said (Out loud, if I may add) "I WOULD HAVE NOT JOIN IN THIS HUMAN-FRIENDLY COMPETITION IF SANS HADN'T BEEN LAZY! IT'S A GOOD THING UNDYNE JOINED WITH ME."**

 **"I know, Paps." Undyne said "I would have joined here alone with Alphys, but she said that she gets camera-shy."**

 **"BUT SINCE WE'RE HERE, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO DO OUR BEST!" Papyrus added.**

 **"Yeah! We'll beat those punks to the dust! Ngyaaah!" Undyne yelled.**

* * *

"Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk from My Little Pony Equestria Girls, The Sirens."

* * *

 **"Do we really need to be here? I have better things to do than to be dragged here just for a dumb race." Aria said to Sonata while looking at her, annoyed.**

 **"Come on Aria, it's for a million bucks. A million bucks!" Sonata said.**

 **"Oh well, too bad Adagio couldn't make it. If that's the case, then I'll have to be in charge." Aria shrugged.**

 **"Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean you'll be in charge?" Sonata asked.**

 **"Well obviously, I'm the more mature one." Aria argued.**

 **"Well you're not!"**

 **"Is to!"**

 **"Is not!**

 **"Is to!"**

 **Both of them spend the rest of the time arguing.**

* * *

"Yusei and Crow from Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, The Duelist."

* * *

 **"Yeah! We're going to win this!" Crow shouted in excitement.**

 **"I know, crow. But we don't want to get too confident about this." Yusei warned.**

 **"Oh come on now, when we got each other, no force on earth can stop us from winning!" Crow replied.**

 **Yusei then looked at him and smiled. "I know."**

* * *

"Link and Zelda from The Legend of Zelda Franchise, Triforce wielders."

* * *

 **"It's a good thing we both have a break from castle duties since Ganondorf was defeated." Zelda said smiling "Actually, the reason why I joined in this competition is so that I could meet new people, look at the world beyond Hyrule and seek new adventures. Isn't that right, Link?"**

 **Link smiled at Zelda and nod in agreement.**

* * *

"Ruby Rose and Yang Zhao Long from RWBY, Huntress Sisters."

* * *

 **"Well, it's nice to take a break from school, and just have fun with my little sister, right sis..." Yang said as she's trying to catch a reply from Ruby by continuously bumping her with her shoulder.**

 **"Yang, why did you drag me all the way there?" Ruby answered, sulking.**

 **"Come on, we can have a lot of fun together, travel the world, enjoy challenges together, and even beat our enemies while we're at it. We're gonna enjoy it, I promise." Yang reassured her.**

 **"Well, I suppose, I should at least try. And I'll try to help you in any way I can." said the now smiling Ruby.**

 **"That's my girl, now let's go on to the race!" said Yang as she went out off the door.**

 **"Wait! The race isn't gonna start after a few minutes!" Ruby responded while trying to catch up to Yang, going out off the door.**

* * *

"Billy and Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Dumb and Death."

* * *

 **"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I'm now in a TV show!" Billy shouted before hyperventilating in excitement.**

 **"You don't say genius." Mandy replied.**

 **Then Billy smeared his head into the camera and said "Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I'm in a TV show, in an actual competition! Just wait 'til I get the cash prize. Just to send us on an bestest vacation ever!"**

 **"Billy! Get out of the camera this instant!" One of the crew members said, as Mandy tries to pull Billy out of it, before it finally went apart by the time they got him off.**

* * *

"Hiro Hamada and Baymax from Big Hero 6, Teen Heroes."

* * *

 **"It's nice to take a break from saving San Fransokyo to spend time with Baymax." Hiro said.**

 **Then Baymax said "I fail to see how The Ridonculous Race helps in fighting criminals."**

 **"Don't worry about that, Baymax." Hiro reassured "Right now, it's just you and me having fun."**

 **Then both of them did a fist pump, with Baymax adding "Fa-la-la-la-la" in the end.**

 **"Seriously though, that last part wasn't even necessary." Hiro chuckled.**

* * *

"Robin and Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening, Tomes and Swords."

* * *

 **"It's great that I can get to hone my tactician skills further without the looming fear of death." Robin exclaimed. "Not to mention that this is also an opportunity to meet new friends along the way, isn't that right, Chrom?"**

 **"Yes, my friend." Chrom said. "It is great to be back out to compete. We can be the best in this competition, you and I."**

 **Robin then declared "Well then, let's get ready for the Ridonculous Race!"**

* * *

"Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe, Gem Guardians."

* * *

 **"Yeah! We're in the race together!" Steven cheered.**

 **"Yeah, I know." Connie said "I can't believe my parents actually let me join with you."**

 **Steven replied "Well, I also couldn't believe the Crystal Gems encouraged me to go sign up for it."**

 **"Garnet did say that it's good for both of us to spend more time together. Plus, it helps with our training." Connie said.**

 **Steven returned with an "Uh-huh."**

* * *

"Alya Ces`aire and Nino Lahiffe from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Blogger and DJ."

* * *

 **"Hello Ladybloggers! Alya here with Nino and we're currently excited to be in the Ridonculous Race!" Alya said as she's videoing herself in the confession room.**

 **"It's so awesome to be included in the race." Nino exclaimed. "It's still sad that my buddy, Adrien couldn't come. Said that he has modeling stuff to do."**

 **"I know right." Alya replied. "I wanted to join this race with Marinette, but she said, no, she insisted that I should go with you instead."**

 **"Well, I think I could guess why." Nino smirked.**

* * *

"And last, but definitely not the least, Margo and Antonio from Despicable Me 2, The Ex-Couple."

* * *

 **Throughout most of the time in the confession room, Margo is seen looking away from Antonio while he tried to move his hand closer to her. When he almost touched her hand, she then slapped his hand and walked away, but not before she yelled "Why did I end up with you again!"**

 **Antonio then look at the camera and said "My _mi amor_ will forgive me. I know she will."**

* * *

As the teams began to walk to their respective positions, Don exclaimed "Welcome contestants to the Ridonculous Race! This would be the starting point for the race around the world!"

Before Don continued, The Sirens suddenly continued arguing.

"It's not!"

"It's to!"

"It's not"

"It's to!"

"Uhmmm… can someone stop them before it escalates into a fight?" Connie asked.

Undyne then suddenly conjured a magic spear and throw it in between Aria and Sonata, hard enough to actually have them to stop in shock.

"Hey! They're people who are itching to start the race already so can you please shut it!" Undyne shouted.

They could only nod in agreement with the fear that the next spear could land on their face.

"OK, then. Thank you. Now, all of you must get to the chill zone as fast as you can. The last team to check in may be eliminated." Don said as the teams gasped in shock on the idea of them being eliminated, especially when it's still early.

"But the first team to reach to the last chill zone will win a million dollars!" He said as everyone cheered.

Don them approached to a podium bearing a likeness of himself and said "Now, do you see this handsome fellow right over here?"

"That's one horrible looking fellow right over there. I wonder who could that be?" Sonic snickered.

"Thanks for the observation, Sonic." Don sarcastically answered before continuing. "Press the button on The Don Box and a tip will come out showing you the next part of the race. Now, are you guys ready?"

The teams start preparing themselves on what was going to be, the biggest race of their lives.

"On your marks…

…

…

…

...get set…

…

…

…

...RACE!"

From that single word, the teams took off. Don, after learning about what happened to him on the last season, decided to make a run away from them.

"Ha! Made it out this time!" He exclaimed. What he didn't notice is that there's the other half of the entire team going right to where he moved.

"Oh no..." Don said as he is getting stampeded from the teams that actually didn't bother to look where they're going.

"Ooohhh..." He moaned in pain as he comically looked like he got run over by a car.

From there, the race has officially begun.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Finally got the time to finish it! Special thanks to ITmaster and TheMasterKat for helping me with this first chapter. Now keep on reviewing and tell me if it's good, it's bad, it's somewhere in between, and hopefully, I could go and start with my next chapter. So goodbye and hopefully, I could see you guys soon!**

 **Gabe gone!**


End file.
